


Worth the apple of them eyes

by CatBurglar (PearlBear)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief, Hope, Love Transcends Boundaries, One-Shot, SI-OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBear/pseuds/CatBurglar
Summary: She, who is not a fighter, changes but one thing.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Worth the apple of them eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day, you beautiful soul, you❤

She slams the door open, enters the room, marches more than walks for the first time in memory. She sinks to her knees by Izuna's bedside and holds his flask face between trembling hands blind to Madara's void that compares only to the anguish in her chest.

Lips that used to stretch to accomodate the wildest laughter, brightest smiles are flask. Gaze that once held hers, once encompassed all of them lovingly are unseeing, staring at a shinigami who has long since departed with a soul that shouldn't be deprived of family. Her eyes **burn** holding memories of all she has seen, of all he had been. Something else within her chest, something other than screams and pleas threaten to burst out and whisper them she does, emotions compiled into one simple word.

" **_Iz_** **anagi**."

The man she sees when she whispers the technique, the only one she thinks of when **_Iz_** una is said, gasps a breath dying as he lives, injuries twisting and pulling within, too potent to staunch now as they were then.

Madara yells for a doctor. The same one who failed to save her lover. But she cares little to lay blame one way or another. All she cares for, the one she cares about.

**"** **_Iz_** **anami."**

And rewrite reality she does. For the cost of her eyes, he lives where he died.

And what a small price, for she who has lived twice this lifetime completely and irrevocably blind.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Worth the apple of them eyes, refers to how removed she is from their overall existence. 'Them eyes' because exists a distance, a distortion in her approach to what she spent most her (past) life without.
> 
> As for 'the apple' side of things, it's Izuna.
> 
> Thank you for reading😘


End file.
